Ice Cream
by Dilicious The DD
Summary: Beckbot Side Story: The events leading up to Beck's malfunction. Cade and a little Bade. Only a little


**A/N: _This oneshot is a side story to Beckbot. It's from Jade's perspective and it's about the events leading up to Beck's malfunction. It's also my first attempt at writing smut, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Woops, almost forgot. I don't own Victorious_**

We'd been doing this for several months now. I don't feel good about it, but I can't help it. My thing with Beck is becoming stale. I at first loved how calm and collected he was. It was the opposite of my emotional self. But then, she came into my life. Her red velvet hair, light tan, chocolate eyes and that smile, that dimple. I couldn't resist. I fell for her. Cat, that sweet, innocent girl. Where as I was the mean, angry one, she was my polar opposite, calming me with her happiness, doing what Beck never really was able to do. I care for her and she cares for me. Beck will be upset about it, but I don't care anymore. Cat is mine and I need her in my life.

The new girl, Tori Vega. I can't stand her. After she rubs on Beck, she deserved to be knocked down a peg or two. And I did, spilling my coffee all over her in return for what she did to Beck. And the way she ran out of Sikowitz's class was great. Mission accomplished, I'd say. Beck didn't seem pleased but I did it for him. Why can't he understand that? I hear Sikowitz tell Cat to bring back Vega and André, who had gone after her. I frown. Why her? Let André take care of it. He seems to like Vega, let him convince her to get back to class, if my work hadn't done enough damage. Cat and Andre return to class, Vega-less. I smirk; it seems I did my job well.

After class, Beck visits Lane's office. He said he had something to talk about with Lane and that I should find a ride home. Hmph. Whatever. I notice Cat approaching me, a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. Oh, how I love that smile. "Jade! Can we go to Freezy Queen today? I really want some ice cream! Can we Jade? Oh please?" She begs childishly. I don't know why she bothers. She should know by now that I'll give in because I love seeing her happy. But I should at least go through the motions.

"We've already gone twice this week, Cat. I'd much rather just go home." I put on the most bored face I could muster, hoping to lead Cat in the direction we always go.

"Jaaade! Don't be so boring! If you take me to Freezy Queen, then afterwards, we can go to my house and ", She looks around, making sure the coast is clear and then whispers "fool around" She then covers her mouth as if she's uttered a dirty word. This girl is so adorable. Once again putting on my bored face, I sighed.

"Well, if you put it _that_ way, I guess I have no choice but to go to Freezy Queen. Come on Cat, before I decide otherwise" I headed in the direction of the parking lot, towards Cat's car.

"YAY! Thank you Jade, you won't regret it!" Cat ran after me, excited at the prospect of ice cream.

The ride there was one filled with Cat's lovely voice singing to the radio while I sat quietly, pretending to be annoyed by Cat's singing when I was secretly enjoying it. Though I wasn't really enjoying the songs. Those I could do without. Luckily, we were there relatively quickly. The drive to Freezy Queen was one I had made many times before, and therefore, I could probably make it in my sleep at this point.

Cat opened her door and hopped out of the car, running excitedly towards the Freezy Queen. I walked calmly after her, enjoying her enthusiasm. I couldn't get enough of this girl. Her happiness for everything and everyone might have annoyed me before, but now I realize it's a part of her. A part of her I accept, just like the rest of her.

I entered the Freezy Queen, Cat already at the counter, bouncing excitedly. I smiled and she looked back at me. I made sure to have my face look bored once again. As much as I care about Cat, I don't like letting her know how she affects me. I'm sure she'd use it against me to get what she wants.

"Oooh! Oooh! I want vanilla and strawberry and chocolate and-"

"CAT! One flavor or I'm leaving."

"Aww, Jade, can't I have two?" She pleaded with me with those big chocolate eyes of hers. I couldn't resist.

"Alright. Just hurry up so I can pay. I haven't got all day you know." I rushed her, hoping to get her away from the boy at the counter, who was leering at Cat. I can't stand it when boys do that to her. I know she's beautiful, believe me, I _know_, but don't fucking stare at her like she's a piece of meat. She's a person and she's mine.

"Ok. Vanilla and strawberry please." Cat said cutely, as if she were flirting with him. But that's just the way she is. At least, that's what I hope. The guy had to practically drag himself away from Cat, he was that into her. Ugh, pervert. After I paid, I dragged Cat away from the counter, finding us a booth. We sat down and she smiles sweetly at me.

"Thank you Jade. I really appreciate you doing this with me. Everyone else was busy and…I know I always bug you for ice cream and I wanna let you know that I truly am thankful for it." She looked at me and I can't help but blush. The way she is so sincere for her words, so thankful for me. She doesn't understand the way she makes me feel.

"It's alright, Cat. You're one of the people I manage to tolerate and I don't mind hanging out with you that much." Her expression for a second there seemed hurt and then went back to usual. Maybe I laid it on a bit too thick there. But before I could say anything, the perverted cashier came with Cat's ice cream. He handed the cone to Cat (who 'yayed' at being given her ice cream) and was about to say something, when I simultaneously glared and growled at him. He took the hint and quickly walked back to the counter. Serves him right; making googly-eyes at _my_ Cat. When I set my eyes back on Cat, she was ravenously gorging on her ice cream cone, taking no notice as to how she now had ice cream all over her face. It was cute and similar to how a child would always get messy when eating. I couldn't help but smile at her. Luckily, she was too concerned with her ice cream to notice.

"Cat, slow down. The ice cream isn't going anywhere." I told her. She looked at me with a childish grin.

"Yes it is! In my tummy!" Ugh, this girl was too adorable. I noticed that, in her haste to devour her ice cream, she got some in her hair.

"Cat, you've got some ice cream in your hair. If you had eaten like a person instead of some starving animal, that wouldn't have happened" I reprimanded her.

"Phooey. It's fun eating this way Jade! You should try it!"

"No way, Cat. I like tasting my food while ingesting it. Now finish up so we can go to your –"

"Done!" She yelled and I looked at her. Sure enough, the cone was gone; the only evidence that she was eating ice cream was on her face.

"Uh, Cat, your face…" I pointed out her ice cream stained face to her, which she hadn't noticed until now.

"Oh, right!" She proceeded to wipe her face and hair with napkin, getting it all off except for one spot on her cheek.

"Cat, you missed…You know what, let me get it." I swiped my finger along the ice cream, getting it off her face and on to the tip of my finger. I then put said finger in my mouth somewhat sensually, to tease Cat of course. It worked; her face turned as red as her hair. I laughed; the chance was too good to pass up.

"What's wrong Cat? Why are you blushing?" I smirked. She didn't seem to like my reaction.

"That's not funny Jade! You know what you did!" She was cute when she was flustered. Then again, she was always cute. She just happened to be even cuter now.

"I do. Now let's get out of here. I want to get to your house so we can have some fun." I couldn't keep the smirk out of my voice. Not that I wanted to. She knew that and pouted. I got up and made for the door. I then looked back at Cat "You coming?"

"Of course!" She quickly got up and followed me out of the Freezy Queen and to the car. We got in and, after starting the car, drove towards Cat's house.

xXx

The drive there was relatively uneventful. Cat sang, I enjoyed her voice but disliked the songs she sang. The usual, really and after making our way inside, Cat ran and plopped herself on the couch.

"C'mon Jade! Let's watch a movie! Like The Little Mermaid or Beauty and the Beast or-"

"How about Pocahontas? We haven't seen that one in a while." I suggested and watched as Cat's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"JADE! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!"

"You love _all _Disney movies, Cat. I just wanted to pick one we haven't seen a thousand times." I said as she walked up to the DVD player and put in the disc.

It had been about 15 minutes into the movie when I made my move. I was getting pretty bored, as I usually was when I watched movies with Cat, while she was completely into it and ignorant of her surroundings. It meant I had the perfect opportunity to do something…'fun'. I leaned over and, very lightly, kissed her neck. That took her out of her trance, because she gasped and looked at me, as if shocked I would ever do such a thing. I loved her reaction. She looked like she was gonna say something. I didn't need that. So as she was about to speak, I leaned in and kissed her. When our lips touch, anything she was going to say or resistance she had, died. Her lips tasted of cherries. I loved it. After a few seconds, our lips parted. Our faces were still pretty close, though.

"I'm sorry Jade." Cat breathed out.

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong." I replied, confused as to why she's apologizing.

"I promised we could fool around when we got here and I had completely forgotten. I'm sad for you having to remind me."

I chuckled "Don't worry. I enjoyed reminding you. Now, enough talking." I kiss her, "More kissing." Kiss her again.

I put my hands on her cheeks, enjoying their softness. She moved her hands into my hair. I leaned forward and she leaned back onto the couch. I licked her lips, enjoying how deliciously soft they are and asking for entrance and she obliged. Our tongues fought for dominance. Her flowery perfume just enticed me more. I moved my hands down, one keeping me above Cat while the other found its way to one of her small, but perky breasts. Her hands continued to run through my hair, enjoying its softness. I stopped for a moment to take a breath. Seeing her, flushed and out of breath, plump lips and hooded eyes just made this all the better. I didn't waste any time and dived back in.

I don't know how long we were there for, but as soon as we heard the click of the lock, we jumped apart and quickly straightened ourselves out. It was Cat's mother, who apparently had been out shopping. She offered to let me stay over for dinner, but I declined. After bidding them farewell, I walked home. I need it to cool down after what happened at Cat's house. I think about it, all the emotions in the air, how it felt, how she felt and it was so different from Beck. With Beck, as accommodating as he was, it was always about sex. And as much as I liked fucking, making out didn't always need to lead to that. It was nice to have fun with someone like Cat. Oh, who am I kidding? I want to do it with her, _bad_. But I don't want to risk messing Cat up. She's innocent and I like that about her. Fucking her could ruin that. It's definitely something to think about, as I walked home.

xXx

I didn't sleep that well last night. Thinking about Cat and Beck. It wasn't too late to have second thoughts about what I was doing. But I didn't want to. I like what I have with Cat. But Beck and I are like an institution. We are _the '_it' couple at Hollywood Arts. Could I really give that up?

Not like I had to think about it that much longer. After Beck and _Tori_'s actions in Sikowitz's class today. Screw him. I choose Cat. I approached him after the class to give him one more chance.

"WHY DID YOU KISS HER?" I wasn't going to hide how furious I was with him. But as usual, he didn't let it affect him. One thing Beck had over Cat is that I could be as mean to him as I wanted and he never seemed to care. Not like Cat, where all she does is care.

"Simply put, I don't like how you've treated that girl and I didn't kiss her. I let _her _kiss _me_. There is a difference." Beck said in that oh so calm way of his. Usually I like it but right now it makes me even angrier.

"THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE! YOUR LIPS WERE ON HER LIPS! "

"Relax, Jade. I didn't enjoy it." He sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I said that she was a terrible kisser?"

"…Yes. Yes it would." It did. True or not, it did.

"Hey Jade! Hey Beck!" Cat bounced up to us, who probably realized it was safe to approach now.

"Hello Cat." "Mmm." Beck and I greeted her. Realizing this was my chance, I acted.

"Oh Cat, I just remembered. We have that project due, remember?" Beck seemed to notice how eager I was and tried to be nice.

"Perhaps I can be of some help. I don't have that much to do right now and-"

"No, that's ok babe. We got it. C'mon Cat" I dragged Cat away, leaving Beck standing alone in that hallway and I led Cat to an empty classroom. I practically threw her inside and then locked the door. Cat looked confused and I could understand why.

"Jade, what project? I don't remember there being any project-"

"I lied." I snapped, ending her sentence before she began to ramble. Cat silently 'oh'ed and then looked at me.

"…Well, why did you drag me in here then?" Cat was expecting an answer and I was ready to give it to her

"I,uh, I wanted to get away from Beck." I mumbled, and looked away from her. I couldn't have her look at me right now. I felt embarrassed after the big deal I made about Tori, even if it was justified.

"I guess since we're here, I have something to tell you, Jade. I've been thinking about this-"

"You? Thinking?" I asked incredulously. When she pouted and glared at me, I could tell she was serious. To humor her, I shut up.

"I've been thinking about what we've been doing. And I have to tell you, I don't feel good the way we are." It was my turn to be confused. I didn't understand what she was getting at.

"What do you mean Cat? What's wrong?" I needed to know. I didn't like where this was going.

"Jade, I want you. I want you to be mine. And I want everyone to know you're mine. I know that I'm stealing you from Beck but I don't care anymore!" She teared up, "Please Jade, I love you!"

I couldn't think. I could only act. I couldn't tell her how I felt. I had to show her. I walked up to her, lowered myself to her level and wiped a tear from her face. I could tell she didn't understand where I was going, so I demonstrated. Our lips touched, the familiar taste of cherries on her lips, the flowery smell coming back to me, making me want to do more. So I did.

My tongue licked her lips once again, begging for entrance. She once again obliged and our tongues began their usual fight for dominance. Cat's hands found themselves in my hair and my hands found themselves zipping Cat's dress down. She knew where I was going with this now, and she didn't resist. She slipped out of the dress, leaving her in a pink bra and panties. Ugh, even thinking that word disgusts me. She covered her chest, as if I didn't know what she had under her arms. I didn't mind if she was shy. In the end, she'd be preoccupied with other things than hiding her chest from me. I leaned in to continue where I left off, cupping her face in my hands. Her hands slid down to my hips and found the edge of my shirt. She grabbed hold and lifted it. I stopped what I was doing to allow her to get the shirt off. She then stared at my black bra and the contents within. I wasn't self conscious; I just wanted to get back to business.

Cat wasn't expecting me to go straight for her pulse point with my lips and then gasped when I sucked. It was a wonderful noise. I made my way down her neck and collarbone, kissing my way to the valley between her breasts. I slipped a hand behind Cat and with a snap, unhooked her bra. Cat didn't seem to care, because as soon as the bra fell to the floor, I had my mouth, sucking on one nipple and my hand pinching the other. Her breath caught in her mouth. I smirked and bit down lightly. She gasped; I loved it. Now, for the final step. The one I was most nervous, yet excited about. I lowered my free hand towards her undergarments. Slipping myself under them and inside her was all too easy. Her wetness made sure my finger went in quite easily. A hitched breath. I moved my mouth from her nipple to kiss her, silencing her and letting her focus on me. I began the rhythm of pumping in and out of her. I slipped another finger inside, making the count 2 and continued pumping. The feeling of her inner walls accommodating my fingers was something I should be used to, but it was completely new when it was her. I can't even describe it. She was writhing in pleasure, taking short breaths and moving her hips in rhythm with my hand. She wanted more; I could only comply. It was like I was on autopilot. Faster now, the both of us were. At this point, we couldn't stop, and we let our urges take over. Soon, she climaxed, all over my hand. She couldn't control her body spasms and it was the most beautiful thing, watching her ride it out. After it ended, she just laid there, body glistening with sweat, exhausted at what we had just done. I took the hand that had done the deed and tasted it. Her taste, it was intoxicating. I wanted more. She saw the look in my eyes; of desire and want. Leaning up, she wrapped her hands around me and unhooked my bra. She whispered "Your turn…"

xXx

She just did that. _We _just did that. We fucked each other. And it was glorious. As we lay there, exhausted but happy, I could only wonder if she understood how I felt.

"Jade, that was…amazing." She said, smiling at me, content.

"Hmph. You weren't completely terrible either." I replied, inwardly cringing at my backhanded compliment. She giggled. I smiled.

"Jade, I love you. That was like the best thing, ever! We should do that more often!"

"Yeah, we should." I had just realized what she said. "Wait, so I was even better than ice cream?" She snuggled up to me.

"Way better."

**A/N:_ And that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm thinking about making a smutty sequel to Beckbot in the future. So look out for that. And for an...interesting Jori fic that's in the works. Anyway, REVIEW! And thanks for reading!_**


End file.
